void_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Town of Salem Ideas
Category:Fanon Set-Ups/Role Lists Current PTR Role List - 'This is a role list that takes advantage of the two new roles that have been released to the PTR: Vampire and Vampire Hunter. It's also quite fun playing with Vampires. List: Jailor, Vampire Hunter, Investigator, Town Investigative, Town Protective, Town Support, x2 Random Town; Godfather, Mafioso, Random Mafia; x2 Vampire, Serial Killer, and Any (which can be switched out and substituted with a Random Neutral/Neutral Benign/or Neutral Evil). I put in Serial Killer over NK, as it's the quickest NK. I would think that adding in a Jester or Executioner would be a good substitute for Any, considering the game needs some chaos; and it can make a nice play with the Vamp. Town won't lynch an obvious Jester, so Vamps can convert them so they have an extra member. '''Fate -' A role list that truly relies on fate: x8 Random Town, Godfather, x2 Random Mafia, x3 Random Neutrals, Any. Role Ideas Town Roles Mafia Roles Role Name: '''Blinder Alignment: Mafia Deception Abilities: Choose one person each night to blind. You may do this up to two times per game. Attributes: Blinded targets cannot see any messages/whispers during the day they were blinded. If there are no kill capable Mafia roles left, you will become a Mafioso. You can talk with the other Mafia at night. Goal: Kill anyone that will not submit to the mafia. Win Conditions: Must kill the Town Must kill Serial Killers Must kill Arsonists Must kill Werewolves Must kill Vampires Wins with the Mafia Wins with Witches Wins with Survivors Investigation Results: Investigator - Your target enjoys tricking people. They must be a Blinder, Disguiser, or Jester. Consigliere - Your target blinds people. They must be a Blinder. Sheriff - Your target is a member of the mafia. Additional Comments: You can still see who the Town is voting if you are blinded. Blind targets are not permanently blinded, the blind only lasts one day. Tweaks: None. Neutral Roles This role is basically like a reverse-Executioner, but it's target can be any role except for other Neutral Evils and Benigns. I suppose the only major flaw with this role would be that if your target is a Mayor/Spy, similar to Executioner except positive for you, you basically get a free win. Role Name: Idealist Formerly known as "Supporter", but I chose a more specific and unique name instead, the "Idealist" Alignment: Neutral Evil Abilities: Make sure your target is not lynched or killed at night until Day 5. You may provide your target with a shield once per game. Attributes: Your target is . Goal: Protect your target from dying. Win Conditions: Wins with your target's factions and whoever they win with. Results: Investigator - Your target is a protector. They must be a Bodyguard, Jailor, Idealist, or a Lookout. Sheriff - Your target is an Idealist! Consigliere - Your target is generous and helps their cause. They must be an Idealist. Additional Comments: You don't know your target's role. The shield protects against jailor execution and gives night-immunity. I might take out the jailor execution protection, as it might be a bit overpowered. I might also change it so that you can shield your target twice, but I believe for that to happen without being overpowered, I would have to drop protection from jailor execution. I'm thinking about having a message pop up for Jailor if the Supporter used their shield, "You failed to execute the jailed target!". The message when attacked will be immune, same as when a Survivor vests, or when someone actually is immune. As to why I chose the Sheriff results, it's because the Supporter's target can be mafia, so I think the Sheriff should have the right to know about the "mafia helper". I might also add a backstory later. Tweaks: I edited the abilities so that Idealist needs to protect their target until Day 5, after listening to Jerme's suggestion. The original idea was the Supporter had to protect their target all game, but, I realized that was a little bit difficult. I'm considering changing the name of this role. My main picks for the name are: Idealist, Supporter, and Protector. I think Idealist sounds more specific and "professional" than Supporter. EDIT: The role name has now been changed from Supporter to Idealist. Debating on whether or not the Idealist should have to protect their target until Day 4 or Day 5. It's basically an evil version of a Medium. Role Name: Reaper Alignment: Neutral Evil Abilities: When dead, seance to a living neutral or mafia role at night. Attributes: You will speak to the dead neutral and mafia roles anonymously each night you are alive. You may only speak to a living person once. Goal: Work with the neutral and mafia roles to foil Town's plans. Survive to see the Town lose, or seance the victorious side. Wins Conditions: Must kill the Town Wins with Vampires Wins with the Mafia Wins with Serial Killers Wins with Arsonists Wins with Witches Wins with Werewolves Wins with Survivors Investigation Results: Investigator - Your target works with dead bodies. They must be a Reaper, Janitor, or Medium. Consigliere - Your target summons the evil spirits of the dead. They must be a Reaper. Sheriff - Your target is not suspicious. Additional Comments: Only the dead neutral and mafia members can hear you. Dead Town members cannot hear you. You cannot hear what dead Town members say. Town members can still hear what the dead neutral and mafia members say to the Reaper. So can Mediums. I'm thinking about making Reaper detectable to the Sheriff, but I'm not sure if I should let it be NS, similar to how Witch is NS. The dead cannot hear what you are saying when you seance to the alive neutral/mafia role. The Reaper's seance is during the daytime, as opposed to Medium's night seance, considering mafia have a maf chat at night. But, I might consider making it a night seance like Medium's. The message shown when a Reaper is seancing a player will be shown as: "A Reaper has dragged your soul away. Now you can speak openly to them!" Tweaks: Changed day time seance to night seance like Medium's. Can only win while alive, or if the seanced target is victorious. Seance message changed to "A Reaper has dragged your soul away. Now you can speak openly to them!" Ideas and Variants of the Reaper: I could design another role card variant of the Reaper, with as suggested by oliy, a version where it shows up as "Medium" to the dead and can see all of the dead's comments, while keeping all of the other ideas the same. New Alignment Roles